Chance Encounters
by Layla-Loves-Lime-Jelly
Summary: Alice is walking her dog through the park one day. Guess who she sees? ALL HUMAN. ALICE & JASPER. Whole lot of fluff.


**G'day! This is my first story ever. *gasp* Haha. So basically it's just a whole bunch of fluff about my two favourite characters, Alice & Jasper. In all my stories I'm going to put random songs I was listening to at the time. Cause that's what I do. I'm going to put a link on my page of a dog like George. Enjoy/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, yet I own George. :)**

--------------------------------------------------------

No one is as lucky as us  
We're not at the end  
But oh, we already won, no no  
No one is as lucky as us  
Is as lucky as us

Where The Lines Overlap – Paramore.

--------------------------------------------------------

It was the middle of autumn. I was taking George, my Irish Wolfhound, for a walk. We were walking through the park, George eagerly pulling me along. I was trying to rein him in when I suddenly froze. That's when I saw him. Sandy blonde hair, electric blue eyes, bright white smile, thin, yet muscular form. He was clutching a camera in his hands looking up towards the large branches of an old oak tree.

George had other ideas to my open drooling over a stranger. I didn't notice until the last minute that his leash was pulled out of my grasp. He was racing towards the same stranger I was staring at just seconds before.

"George! No!" I yelled sprinting after him. Hearing my yell the strange turned his gaze towards us. His eyes widened for a split second when he looked at me. He then spotted George and tried to move out of the way. Unfortunately, George had found his target.

George leapt towards the stranger, making him fall over from his weight. The stranger threw his head back and laughed, while scratching George behind his ears. He had a wonderful laugh. Like a perfectly composed song. It was beautiful.

"I'm so sorry! He just escaped!" I stumbled through the words, embarrassed.

"It's fine really. He's a beast." He said, his voice as nice as his laugh. He spoke with a southern accent. I pulled George off him; he sat faithfully by my side and looked at the man.

"I'm Jasper." A lazy smile graced his face while he propped himself on his elbows.

"Oh, I'm Alice."

"Alice. That's a lovely name." He slowly stood up.

"Thanks." I replied, looking down at my shoes. "I hope George didn't break your camera."

"George?" He looked confused.

"The beast. That's his name."

"Ah I get it now. And don't worry my camera is perfectly fine."

"Alright then, I'm just gonna take George and head off. Nice meeting you Jasper." I mumbled. I turned and began walking away, George following reluctantly.

I was back on my usual walk route when Jasper's voice rang out from behind me.

"Wait! Alice!" He yelled.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I want to show you something." He looked up towards me through his lashes, suddenly shy.

He pulled out his camera, pressing buttons, until finally deciding on something. He waved his hand, beckoning me to his side. I walked over and stood next to him.

"You want to show me your camera?" I questioned.

"Yes and no. More the photos."

I finally turned my attention to his camera. Surprisingly there was a picture of George. Jasper pressed a button. The picture changed. It was one of George and me. He changed the picture again. It was me. You could only see the top half of my body. The sun was shining from behind me, giving the picture a strange glow. I was looking down with a small smile. The photo was beautiful.

"When did you take these?" I asked, in a small voice, not daring to look at him.

"Before George bowled me over. I noticed you long before you noticed me. Alice, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever photographed." He replied, his voice was husky with emotion.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." I looked at him, smiling.

He ducked his head.

"I'm sorry ma'am."

I held out my hand, and he took it without another thought. We walked together smiling, with George running like a maniac around us.

That's the day I met the love of my life, Jasper Whitlock.

**The End.**

--------------------------------------------------------

**Hope y'all enjoyed that. It may not be up to other standards, but if at least one person enjoyed it... I don't care. Anywho see I added the eclipse quote right at the end? I couldn't write this story without it. Bye!**


End file.
